Monster
by luckycat222
Summary: AkuRoku song fic to Monster by Lady Gaga. contains yaoi. Roxas and Sora go to a club to celebrate their 21st birthday. while there Roxas meets the Monster. and im not talking about drugs by the way...


**A/N: Ok so here is a song fic! The pairing is AkuRoku. Warning: yaoi, and sexual themes. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters. Enjoy. Please R&R. Oh and the song is: Monster. By Lady Gaga.**

_He ate my heart. He a- a- ate my heart. He ate my heart. He a- a- ate my heart out! He ate my heart. He a- a- ate my heart. He a- a- ate my heart up! Look at him. Look at me. That boy is bad and honestly. _

Roxas looked up from his martini and at his brother, Sora. They were currently at the new bar, The Oblivion, and it was clear Roxas was having not too much a good time. It was Sora and his 21st birthday and they decided, now that it was legal, to go out to a club. Well more like Sora and their friends patronized Roxas until he gave in and went too.

_He's a wolf, in disguise. But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes._

Roxas felt eyes staring intently at him and he glanced that direction, getting a glimpse of red hair. He turned fully and stared back at a fire red- head in black skinny jeans and an anime tight fit t-shirt. To put it simply, to Roxas this guy was hot… and still staring even though he'd been caught.

_I asked my best friend if he's seen you 'round before. He mumbled something as we got down on the floor. We might have fucked not really sure, don't recall. But something tells me that I've seen him here before._

He turned back around and asked Riku if he'd seen the redhead before. "Oh him?" Riku asked pointing discreetly toward the guy. "Ya. That's Axel he took me home once. Nice guy, why?" he asked. "No reason" Roxas said as he downed his drink, feeling the alcohol rush through his veins. "Lets dance." He said, grabbing Riku and Sora while maneuvering onto the dance floor.

_He licked his lips, said to me. "Boy you good enough to eat." Put his arms around me. Said boy now get you paws right off of me!_

They danced for a while when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Roxas. He turned and came face to face with Axel. "Hi, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" he said while tapping his temple. I giggled slightly the drinks starting to take affect on slid his hands down to Roxas' waist and gripped them slightly. Axel and Roxas danced together, grinding slightly. "You're really hot ya know." Roxas stated, making Axel chuckle. "You wanna get outta here Blondie?" Axel questioned and Roxas nodded.

_That boy is a monster. M- m- m- monster. That boy is a monster er- er- er. _

Roxas gripped the sheets and Axel touched and fingered him. "You're a virgin right?" Axel asked, and Roxas nodded. "Oh, this will be so fun." Axel murmured, his eyes glazed with lust. He grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table and slicked up his erection before sliding in cried out in pain. Axel stilled for a moment letting Roxas adjust before slowly rocking his hips. Roxas' scream echoed throughout the room and Axel hit the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. Axel smirked before ramming into that spot over and over again.

_He ate my heart. (I love that boy) He ate my heart. (When I talk to him he's hot as hell)_

Roxas screamed out one more time before coating his and Axel's chest in his cum. Axel called out before shooting his load inside Roxas, the tightening pushing him over the edge. Axel pulled out gently before going to take a shower. Roxas collapsed on the bed breathing hard when Axel came back holding a washcloth. "You should clean up. It will dry otherwise." Axel said before pulling Roxas into the shower and washing him.

Axel let Roxas stay the night, saying he was in no condition to go home. "By the way what's you name?" Axel asked while tucking him in. "Roxas" was the small reply before deep breaths signaling that Roxas was asleep.

_He ate my heart. He ate my heart. Instead he's the monster in my bed. He ate my heart. He ate my heart. Instead he's the monster in my bed. I wanna just dance but he took me home instead. Uh- oh! There was a monster in the bed. _

The next morning Roxas woke up all alone. There was a note on the side table. "Dear Roxas, last night was loads of fun. We should do it again sometime. I had to go to work so I'll probably be gone by the time you read this. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ~ Axel." Roxas read aloud. He stood and got dressed whimpering all the while because his lover back hurt.

_That boy is a monster! M- m- m- monster. That boy is a monster! M- m- m- monster. He ate my heart. (I love that boy) He ate my heart. (When I talk to him he's hot as hell)_

The next night Roxas went to the same club, and felt the same pair of eyes on him. Danced a similar dance and had the same someone rock his that's the thing with the Monster, once you start you can't and don't want to stop.

Until he eats your heart…


End file.
